Assembly line systems typically include a sequential adding of parts to create a product, such as a vehicle. The parts move down the assembly line from one station to another station.
While automation is on the rise, some parts continue to be manually installed. This manual installation may include an installer holding a part in place while performing some form of connecting operation, such as installing fasteners to connect one part to another.
Some parts must be installed in relatively hard to reach positions, or may be difficult to see when in position for installation. One such part may be a knee airbag assembly for a motor vehicle. The knee airbag assembly is typically installed in front of a driver's or passenger's knees, either at the bottom of a steering column under an instrument panel or under a glove box at the passenger's side. Referring to FIG. 1, an installer 1 may locate the knee airbag assembly 2 in a temporary pre-installation position as shown where the knee airbag assembly hangs loosely from a hook 3. Referring to FIG. 2, the installer 1 rotates the knee airbag assembly 2 into an installation position and holds the knee airbag assembly in place with one hand to fasten the knee airbag assembly into its permanent position on an instrument panel 4 with the other hand. Efforts to secure components in such a conventional manner may be cumbersome and time consuming.